


Queen of Cups

by mintcloud



Series: Arcanas [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: All Jongwoon needs for sleep is Ryeowook.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Arcanas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Queen of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> i'm running out of good cards i really need to start writing more angsty drabbles vndjffjbvh
> 
> anyway i was supposed to study for a math test today but ended up spending my time writing several fics 🤡🤡🤡 guess who's gonna fail school this year..... 
> 
> the fic was based by a prompt i saw on tumblr like hundred years ago ;;; couldn't find the link anymore but will link it up once i do!

It's past 2 am when Ryeowook finally returns home from his schedule to find Jongwoon sitting on the couch, reading a book. His eyes feel heavy and his legs seem to be giving up under him, he gives his most effort to walk up and fall onto the older. Jongwoon's surprised when he suddenly feels something fall on his lap, he looks down to see Ryeowook had finally arrived home and puts his book aside. Jongwoon's hand strokes through his hair making him feel sleepier as the time passes by. He lets out something akin to a purr as plants his face down Jongwoon's lap.

"Go to sleep Ryeoggu," Jongwoon whispers as he continues to comb through Ryeowook's hair, but Ryeowook only shakes his head.

"I don't need to go to bed, I'm not tired. I'll be fine, get some rest Wook." Jongwoon assures him.

"But hyung, I'll be so lonely without you," Ryeowook whines as he turns his head around to look up at Jongwoon with half-closed eyes. "Come curl up in my arms so I can feel you whole again."

Ryeowook stretches out his arms, trying to get Jongwoon in a hug. He lets his arms soon drop down beside him as he looks at Jongwoon drowsily. Jongwoon giggles as it seems like Ryeowook's going to pass out on his lap any second.

"Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?" Jongwoon asks unironically as he continues to comb through Ryeowook's hair.

"Is it working?" Ryeowook replies with a grin. He opens his eyes to look at Jongwoon but closes them as soon as they start feeling heavier and Jongwoon smiles at him.

"Maybe," Jongwoon says as he lifts Ryeowook from his lap and in return gets a small groan. "Now get up, go to bed."

Jongwoon stands up and looks at Ryeowook's sitting form, his eyes still closed. Ryeowook shakes his head and lifts his arms in Jongwoon's direction without ever looking at him. "Carry me there."

"No, you're getting too old for this, come on." 

Ryeowook lifts his arms even more at Jongwoon's words and pouts. Jongwoon sighs, he realises there's no way he can ever win this against Ryeowook, so he places one of his arms under Ryeowook's knee and another on Ryeowook's back and picks him up, walking to their shared bedroom.

"You're way too heavy for this," Jongwoon complains, kicking the door to their bedroom open and closing it again.

"Oh shut up," Ryeowook tries to sound stern but his tiredness makes his words come out lulled and Jongwoon has to laugh again.

He softly places Ryeowook on the bed and tries to walk out again but Ryeowook grabs his wrist and pulls him down on the bed along with him.

He places his head on Jongwoon's chest to stop him from moving anywhere and whispers something along the lines of ' _sleep_ ' which Jongwoon can't quite catch.

He caresses Ryeowook's back and watches the younger fall asleep with a smile on his face. It's not long until the steady breathing of Ryeowook lulls him to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Queen of Cups
> 
> upright: emotional security, calm, intuitive, compassionate  
> reversed: emotional insecurity, co-dependency


End file.
